Ending of Boredom
by lilyeagle86
Summary: Peter Parker had a boring day at school and confides in the fellow mercenary Deadpool for some entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Spideypool fanfiction. This story contains mature language and some boy x boy action. If you do not like this then don't read. I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot. There are only three chapters in this story. As always, reviews are very welcome and, of course, enjoy the story. Please note that the boxes that Deadpool talks to are {…} and […].**

Peter POV

Another boring school day. At least when I get home I can change into my Spider Man suit and get into some action while on patrol. Finally, the bell rang. I have to get out of this place. From here I can just change in the alleyway about a block away from campus.

 **5 minutes later**

Great. Patrol. Seems like nothing is going on tonight. Just my luck. Today has just been plain boring and that seems to be the only end result for the rest of the day. I guess I'll just swing around to random roofs and see if I can't entertain myself that way even though I highly doubt that I will.

As I landed on a grey roof with a dirty vent I heard someone else land on the roof as well. I turn around to see Deadpool. He may be annoying but at least I can talk to someone who's actually interesting.

Deadpool POV

I landed on the roof just behind Spider Man. Damn, he's got a nice booty.

{So gay.}

[Totally gay]

"Hey, baby boy." I say totally ignoring the boxes.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, come on Spidey. You're no fun. Maybe I'll just leave." As I start to turn around Spidey says something.

"No. Wait. Don't go."

"What was that baby boy? You want me to stay?"

"Yes Deadpool. I want you to stay. I'm bored and you're the only one here to talk to."

{Stay with him. Get a better look at that Spidey ass.}

"Don't say that."

[Oh come on. We all know that you want to fuck him.]

"Yeah true."

{Spidey ass, Spidey ass, Spidey ass.}

"Okay, I'll stay."

Spider Man POV

There he goes, talking with his boxes again. I wonder what they're saying.

"Okay, I'll stay."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised baby boy. I can't just leave that fine looking ass by itself."

" _Oh, great._ "

So we sat there on the roof for almost two hours just talking about random stuff when I finally noticed the team and had to leave. He sounded disappointed which made me smile a little. Wait.. why did I smile? Huh. That's weird.

On my way home I couldn't help but feel like someone was following me. Ehh, whatever. I'm not in danger. If I was, my spidey sense would have gone off. Finally, I made it to my apartment.

Deadpool POV

Spidey had to go. I feel kind of sad.

[Go after him. Follow him. See where he lives.]

{Spidey ass. Spidey Ass. SPIDEY ASS!}

"Okay, I'll follow him. You really need to chill off the ass for a while though, jeez. You're a fucking addict."

{We're part of you, remember. You want that ass as bad as I do.}

"Good point."

I followed him until I saw him go into his apartment.

[Let's go inside and fuck him!]

{SPIDEY ASS!}

"I'm not going to rape Spidey."

[But you want to.]

{Admit it!}

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't want that fine ass? I just don't want him to cut me out of his life because of it."

[Fuck him!]

{Fuck him!}

"SHUT UP!"

I walked around outside his apartment for a couple minutes and finally decided to go in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. Let's just assume that in this story Peter and Wade already know each others names. Warning: Next chapter will be pretty much just smut.**

Spider Man POV

I got into my apartment. I stunk so I took a shower ad threw my suit into the bag that I always keep it in. I changed into my boxer shorts and a t-shirt then I went to sleep. I could still feel like someone was nearby watching me, but what can I say? I was tired.

Deadpool POV

I slipped through his window. It was easy since he left it unlocked.

He was asleep. He was so cute! His hair was fluffy. Probably took a shower. His mask wasn't on him so I could see his face. Damn, he's hot! Shit, I'm supposed to be straight. I guess _one_ exception is okay.

Fuck, I should have held myself back. What the hell was I thinking? Too late to turn back now. I had already crawled under the covers and was slowly wrapping my arms around his waist. I started spooning him and I was loosing my shit. My cock was already half hard and it was getting rubbed against his wonderful ass. Shit, I shouldn't have done this.

Then he turned around and _just had_ to wake up.

Spider Man POV

I turned in my sleep and felt something weird and out of place so I woke up. I opened my eyes to see Deadpool laying next to me in my bed. I was furious.

"Deadpool?"

"Yes Spidey?"

"Why the FUCK ARE YOU IN MY BED?!"

"Well, your ass was calling to me and I thought that I would come rescue it from its torture."

"Wade, I am going to KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL I FEEL SATISFIED!"

"Hey, Petey, lets talk this over. Lets not do anything rash."

Wade jumped out of my bed as I started to lunge toward him. I started chasing him around my apartment and I finally webbed him to one of my walls.

"You know, I think that I've changed my mind. Instead of killing you Wade I am going to take your mask off."

"Spidey, you don't want to do that! It's monstrous and horrific. It's not something you want to see."

"Wade, I am taking your mask off whether you like it or not!"

I walked closer to him and slowly grabbed the end of his mask. I pulled it up to see thousands of scars. I already knew his story, but I didn't think that he had this many. Once I had pulled his mask all the way off I saw that he had his eyes closed. That's when I did something that even I didn't expect.

Deadpool POV

He kissed me. Spidey kissed me and hard. I was shocked. We only stopped when we had to catch our breath.

"Wow, Spidey. Didn't think you had it in ya."

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

How could I not comply? I must say that Peter taking the lead is quite a turn on. My half hard dick became a _very_ hard dick. Spidey must have felt it because he looked down and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Should we take care of that?" He said it so seductively that I lost it.

He took the webs off of me and lead me to his bed and bit his lip.

{Spidey booty. SPIDEY ASS!}

[FUCK HIM HARD! FUCK HIM GOOD!]

"Come on Wade. Can't you shut those two up so we can have some fun?"

"No promises baby boy. Give me a sec."

{SPIDEY ASS!}

"SHUT UP OR WE WON"T GET LAID!"

"All taken care of, Wade?"

"All good baby boy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. This chapter is mainly smut. If you don't like that then don't read. As always, reviews are welcome and much appreciated. Enjoy!**

Deadpool POV

I pressed my lips hard against his and he returned the kiss with equal force. I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance to his mouth and he eventually gave in. He started tugging at my shirt to take it off. I complied and when he saw that even my chest was covered in scars he kissed them.

I tore his shirt off and started playing with his nipples. Small moans came out of Peter as I bit then licked. Before I could continue down to his boxers he made me take off my pants. When he saw that I was wearing Spider Man underwear he started blushing. So cute!

Finally I was allowed access to the holy grail, the magic fountain, the Everest of the human anatomy. His dick. I pulled his boxers off to find a hard penis waiting to be teased. I started running my index finger along his shaft earning me a sweet moan.

"Ahhh... Wade. Don't.. mmm.. t-tease m-me like th-that.. ahh..."

"Do you want me to take you in my mouth?"

"Ahhh... y-ahhh...y-yes...ahhh"

Since he answered in such a cute way I did what he wanted. I swallowed his entire dick and moved up and down all the while hearing beautiful moans come out of his mouth that were like music to my ears. After a few more strokes he cummed in my mouth. Of course, being the dirty man that I am, I swallowed all of it right in front of his face.

"Did I make you feel good baby boy?"

"Haah...y-yes... haah."

"So cute!"

"D-Don't call me c-cute."

"But you are."

He put his hands in front of his face to try and cover his blush.

"Oh, come on Petey. Don't cover your face. I want to see how happy I make you. Plus we aren't done yet."

As I reached over for the lube I had in one of my gear pockets Peter asked;

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the lube baby boy."

His eyes got larger and he started blushing. I poured the lube on my fingers and slowly started inserting the first one into his ass.

"Aahhhh... Wade... mhhhm... more...ahh."

"Yes baby boy."

After he got used to the second finger, I inserted the third then I pulled them out.

"Mmhh... Wade... I n-need you... in me."

"You sure baby boy?"

He got up off the bed and bit my earlobe.

"Wade, just fuck me."

"Yes sir."

With that I put lube on my erect dick and instead of fucking him on the bed I picked him up, wrapped his legs around my waist, and put him against the wall.

"W-Wade?"

"Shhhhh. I'm going to make you feel good Petey."

He nodded and I slowly inserted my penis. Damn, he feels so good around me.

"Aaaahhhh...nnnnnhh...ahhhh."

I stopped moving.

"Wade, why did you s-stop m-moving?"

"If I keep going I might lose it and fuck you until you can't move."

He leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"I want you to fuck me until I'm b-begging for mercy. Got it?"

And then he moved his hips forward. I lost it. I started pounding his gorgeous ass earning beautiful lustful moans from Peter. I moved him to the bed and fucked him doggy style while grabbing at his ass cheeks.

"Aaahhhh... W-Wade...ahhh I'm g-gonna... ahhhh... cum...ahhhhhh.."

"Nhhhh."

We both came and collapsed on the bed. I pulled out and lay next to him.

"D-did y-you have to c-cum in my ass?"

"No, but I wanted to."

"Urgghhh."

"Oh, come on baby boy. You enjoyed every second of it."

"It wasn't the best."

"I'll fuck you again if I have to."

"I was just kidding. Although getting fucked again doesn't sound bad."

"Don't tempt me baby boy."

"Come on. Give in to temptation. I know you want this ass, Wade."

"Fuck! You made me hard again."

"Guess we'll just have to do a second round then."

"Come here you sexy spider."

Of course we fucked again and three more times after that.

"Damn Petey, how am I gonna keep up with you. You are one horny spider."

"Or maybe the sex is just that great."

"Uhhuh."

"Oh, Wade?"

"Yeah?"

"You better be here when I wake up."

"Why?"

"Because 1) I want to kiss you 2) I want to cuddle with you and 3) I might want to fuck you again."

"Then I will be here."

"Good."

"Spidey, I love you."

"I love you too, Wade."

We fell asleep after that. When we woke up a horny spider attacked me even after all the times we fucked last night. Damn, that ass is quite the beauty.

[Don't you know it.]

{SPIDEY ASS! WE HAVE THE SPIDEY ASS!}

"For once I agree with you."

"Wade, have they decided to come back?"

"Yeah. Want them to leave?"

"They can stay. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: That's the end folks. Hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this a while ago but haven't posted it until now so I touched it up beforehand. Sorry if the ending seems cheesy. I didn't really know how to end it. Anyway, leave a review if you want. They are always welcome and I always read them.**


End file.
